The Lost Valley of Iskander
{Infobox short story * | name = The Lost Valley of Iskander * | title_orig = * | translator = | author = Robert E. Howard | country = United States | language = English | series = El Borak | genre = Adventure | published_in = The Lost Valley of Iskander | publication_type = Hardback | publisher = FAX | media_type = | pub_date = 1974 | english_pub_date = | preceded_by = | followed_by = }} "The Lost Valley of Iskander" is an El Borak short story by Robert E. Howard. It was not published within Howard's lifetime, the first publication was in the FAX Collector's Editions hardback The Lost Valley of Iskander in 1974. Its original title was "Swords of the Hills". In this story, El Borak discovers a legendary valley in which live Greek descendants of Alexander the Great invading army. Meanwhile, the vital package he carries must be carried to British India before the Hungarian, Hunyadi, can stop him or thousands will die. Plot El Borak must carry vital papers across Afghanistan into India, while being chased by the Hungarian Gustav Hunyadi. In doing so, El Borak discovers a village populated by the descendants of Alexander the Great's army. FAX Collector's Editions Year : 1974 Book No. : 0-913960-07-1 Edition : 1st Format : Hardcover with dust jacket Pages : 208 Cover art : Michael William Kaluta Illustrations : Michael William Kaluta Lost Valley of Iskander ☀Various Edition=edit The Lost Valley of Iskander published in 1974 FAX Collector's Editions Publisher:FAX Collector's EditionsContents (view Concise Listing) Introduction (The Lost Valley of Iskander) • essay by Darrell C. Richardson  The Lost Valley of Iskander • interior artwork by Michael Kaluta by Michael William Kaluta 3 • The Daughter of Erlik Khan • Borak • (1934) • novella by Robert E. Howard 86 • The Lost Valley of Iskander • Borak • novelette by Robert E. Howard 126 • Hawk of the Hills • Borak • (1935) • novelette by Robert E. Howard Note: Naperville, Il. illustration by Michael William Kaluta . Checkmark The Lost Valley of Iskander published in 1976 Orbit orbitbooks.net illustration by Christos Achilleos Publication: The Lost Valley of Iskander ISFDB Publication Record # 179837 Authors: Robert E. Howard Year: 1976-00-00 ISBN: 0-86007-880-9 978-0-86007-880-7 Publisher: Orbit Price: £0.60 Pages: 194 Binding: pb Type: COLLECTION Title Reference: The Lost Valley of Iskander Cover: Christos Achilleos Notes: Includes only the interior B&W illustrations from the 1974 FAX first edition. Cover/artist match from "Beauty and the Beast" pg 30. Dated August 1975 (probable commission date). Other prices A$2.20, NZ$2.20, C$2.50 Bibliographic Comments: Add new Publication com Checkmark The Lost Valley of Iskander published inJan 1976 Zebra Books / Kensington Publishing Corp.Publication: The Lost Valley of Iskander ISFDB Publication Record # 255102 Authors: Robert E. Howard Year: 1976-01-00 ISBN: 0-89083-157-2 978-0-89083-157-1 Publisher: Zebra Books / Kensington Publishing Corp. Price: $1.50 Pages: xii+195 Binding: pb Type: COLLECTION Title Reference: The Lost Valley of Iskander Cover: Jeff Jones Notes: Stated 1st printing. Only includes the interior B&W illustrations from the 1974 FAX first edition. The Lost Valley of Iskander Mar 1976 Zebra Books / Kensington Publishing Corp. $1.50 194 195 illustration by Jeff Jones Plotedit Other editions: Ace Berkley Orbit Zebra Home Contents "Introduction" by Darrell C. Richardson "The Daughter of Erlik Khan" "The Lost Valley of Iskander" "Hawk of the Hills" Notes Eight full page black and white illustrations. Three full page color illustrations. Black and white chapter title illustrations. Numerous black and white spot illustrations throughout the book. Illustrated front and back endpapers. Orbit * Year : * 1976 * Book No. : 0860078809 * Edition : 1st * Format : Paperback * Pages : 194 * Cover art : Christos Achilléos * Illustrations : Michael William Kaluta Instead of a relatively simple lost city tale, as were the previous two, this features a layered conflict, weaving together the regional and national interests in play. Gordon fights to avenge a betrayal and wages war against an enemy tribe. The tribal war impacts trade, therefore the Amir has an interest in settling it. The Amir has received overtures from the Russian government, who seek to pry their way into Afghan affairs. The British, whose military props up the Amir, are involved and must settle things before Afghanistan gets away from them. It goes a little deeper than this, with a gotcha at its heart. Presenting a simple adventure is one thing, but wrapping it all up in exquisite reasons makes it beautiful. Robert E Howard has for this certain image of man, quiet, super strong, reserved, super strong, skilled in everything, super strong. The book illustrations,handled by Kaluta's lush and intricate and exotic line drawings are liberally placed, from minor pieces filling the text to full page plates and chapter and story titles. "The Daughter of Erlik Khan" , "Lost Valley of Iskander]" & "Hawk of the Hills" . All three stories are entertaining and serve to immerse the reader into the harsh desert environment, exotic locales of hidden cities and the din of battle. Oddly enough where as one reads some criticism about the first tale, "The Daughter of Erlik Khan", by some reviewers found it to be the one that personally can be enjoyed the most from this small collection. It truly shows us not only El Borak's nearly superhuman prowess and stamina but also his integrity and his insatiable and unstoppable need for revenge when wronged such as in the case when a loyal friend is murdered. Of course these things are played up on in the other stories as well but something about how they were handled in "The Daughter of Erlik Khan" especially struck home with many.The second story helped to alleviate my disappointment with a much better put together story. The thought of a lost colony of Alexander the Greats soldiers has always tugged at my mind as a possibile happening. The third story though was by far the best of the bunch. Lots of action and intrigue, exactly what many readers might be looking for in this character. * The Lost Valley of Iskander * Other editions in print: * Ace Books * Berkley Books * FAX * Zebra Books * The Lost Valley of Iskander NOOK Book] * by Robert E. Howard, Dons Ebooks * * * Overview classic pulp fiction and short story by Robert E. Howard External links * List of stories and publication details at Howard Works Category:Short stories by Robert E. Howard Category:1974 short stories Category:Short stories by Robert E. HowardCategory:1974 short stories